chaosrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Icarus Tower
__FORCETOC__The Icarus Tower is a magical Structure with anti-air defence capabilities and whilst it is classed as a Structure, this mechanical creation has much in kin with a creature also. Like the Paladin, the Icarus Tower is also able to exercise a form of opportunity fire; namely attacking when it is not the controlling wizard's turn. It does this by targeting and firing upon any flying creature or wizard travelling in its zone of control. Walking units, including usually airborne creatures who are only moving one tile per turn, are not attacked in such a way. 'Game Lore' Some said the decrepit looking Nephilim was so old he had been present at the formation of the Conclave, others that his experiments with magic had withered him far beyond his years. Regardless, Grand Master Simizu’s eyes were sharp, keen, and his voice was that of a youthful man eager to explore a new world that lay before him. ‘Greetings,’ the old man announced to the many gifted who had travelled to the courtyard of the Uesugi clan’s compound on the 13th level of the citadel of Kinkaku-ji. They were joined by a hundred or so Ashikaga guard who stood amassed in their silver armour which shone in a white light being projected from four bobbing glass orbs that slowly rotated far above. Simizu was stood alone on a raised wooden platform, the audience of the gathered before him but separated by some 30 feet of cold flagstones. He clasped his hands together and a plain dark wooden staff did appear to grow from between the palms. Holding the stave aloft he proclaimed rather fanatically and in an ever rising intensity, ‘Ashikaga and disciples of magical lore witness now the culmination of the toils of many a learned alchemist and wizard! Witness the successful bonding of mind and machine! The first design of a new class of engine of war! An engine that can burn the very wings from a flying foe like the lost sun did to former foolish men! Gathered, behold!… the Icarus Tower!’ And with that, and surprisingly little strain considering the punishing pressures of Limbo upon practising the art of magic, a mechanical creature was summoned by Simizu the likes of which none of the onlookers had seen before. There was a sharp intake of breath, and they gazed wide eyed upon the unified head of bird, body of beast, and tower built by man. A smile rippled across Simizu’s cracked face as he observed their reaction; today would be a good day to choose those who deserved to have their talents in magic furthered. A Presentation of a War Engine by Farious Based upon the work: The Loremaster's Guide by Allen Stroud & Julian Gollop 'Alternative Names' In the Fractured Worlds an Icarus Tower may also be known as an Automata or a War Engine. 'Appearances' * A Presentation of a War Engine. 'Special Abilities' * Air Interception: Automatic range attack against any Creature Unit in flight. * Fixed Level: Cannot ascend or descend terrain levels. * Structure: Immune to Magic Attack Spells. * Undead Slayer: Can attack Undead Creature Units. On the Battle Map Icarus Tower - Casting (Chaos Reborn Wiki) Icarus Tower - Attack (Chaos Reborn Wiki) Icarus Tower - Death (Chaos Reborn Wiki) Icarus Tower - Special Ability (Chaos Reborn Wiki) Mega-spell Icarus Towers (Chaos Reborn Wiki) 'Concept Art' Concept Art - Icarus Tower.png Concept Art - Icarus Tower 1.jpg Concept Art - Icarus Tower 2.jpg Concept Art - Icarus Tower 3.jpg 'Further Reading' * Allen Stroud (Official Site) - Scribe of Chaos Reborn's Official Lore. * Icarus at Wikipedia * Fortified tower at Wikipedia Category:Spells Category:Range Attack Category:Law Category:Undead Slayer Category:Structures Category:Creatures